Nagini's Bond
by PiercingArrow
Summary: After saving Snape from Nagini's bite, Hermione believes they can be friends, or at least friendlier, but when he refuses remember her saving him, her heart breaks for what could have been. But she's not afraid to try for more.
1. He's Still Human

Chapter 1-He's Still Human

"We've found him." Kingsley said coming up behind the small group that was Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Remus.

"Where?" Harry asked.

"Shrieking Shack."

Harry hurried after him Remus close behind. Hermione chased after them, still trying to figure who "he" was. They waited while Kingsley did a complicated spell that would allow the tree to lash out at everyone but them. While they waited Hermione decided to figure out who they had found.

"Remus, who's in there?"

"An injured man we wanted to find."

"Remus Lupin!" They had become close over the summer and Hermione wasn't letting him get away with vagueness.

"Snape."

She was gone before anyone could register that Kingsley was done with the spell. "Hermione!" Harry called.

"Hermione, there could still be-" Remus sighed, "Nagini" he finished quietly as she disappeared into the womping willow.

"Come on, let's go after her." Ron said and they all followed him into the tree.

They were far enough behind her that they couldn't hear her footsteps and hurried, worried that Nagini might still be near. They found her crouched over Snape's limp form her hands on his chest and her wand thrown half way across the room. She was mumbling but none of them could make it out.

"Hermione?" Harry asked, approaching her slowly.

"I've tried everything, _everything, _I know! I can't help him! We need to help him!, Get him back to Hogwarts!"

"Hermione, he's a Death Eater, a traitor, he killed Dumbledore." Harry tried.

"NO! No, he's still a person, he's still human! We've got to save him! He's got to-"

With a sudden gasped Hermione straddled Snape's waist and put her hand on his chest, touching her thumbs and forefingers together. She began muttering an incantation she had never tried before, hoping it would work. Her eyes closed and the words formed a steady rhythm.

"Hermione, what are-" Ron started but was cut off by Remus.

They watched as a light seemed to travel from Hermione to Snape through her arms. Slowly the glow in Hermione seemed to transfer all the way to Snape, centering at a place on his neck and then with a flash spreading to his body. At the end of the flash Hermione collapsed over Snape.

"What happened?!" Ron yelled.

"I don't know, she just-" Harry was at a loss for words.

"Whatever happened let's get them _both _up to the hospital wing." Kingsley said.

Remus levitated Hermione while Kingsley took care of Snape. They made their way slowly and silently to the castle, each trying to figure out what Hermione had done.

88888888

"How long was I out?" Hermione asked.

She was propped up in a bed next to Neville and all their friends were around them.

"A week." Harry said. "We were worried about you."

"I'm good, really. And Snape is already out of here?"

"Yeah, the slimy git, woke up the day after and just waltzed out of here." Ron spat.

Hermione giggled at the picture she got of Snape waltzing and ignored everyone's curious glances. "Do you know when I can go free?"

"Tomorrow, dear." Answered Madam Pomfrey, walking up to give Hermione a potion.

With a sigh Hermione swallowed the nasty stuff and lay back to rest. Everyone left, question still on Harry and Ron's minds, the big one being: Why Snape?


	2. Don't Remember Me

"Yeah, the slimy git, woke up the day after and just waltzed out of here." Ron spat.

Hermione giggled at the picture she got of Snape waltzing and ignored everyone's curious glances. "Do you know when I can go free?"

"Tomorrow, dear." Answered Madam Pomfrey, walking up to give Hermione a potion.

With a sigh Hermione swallowed the nasty stuff and lay back to rest. Everyone left, question still on Harry and Ron's minds, the big one being: Why Snape?

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 2-Don't Remember Me

Hermione looked anxiously up at the staff table, he wasn't there. She stabbed at her meat pie viciously. She liked being back at Hogwarts with everyone in her year back as well. Well, almost everyone, not counting those who died, those who weren't as lucky as Snape to be saved. _And he doesn't seem to remember a damn thing! _Hermione threw her fork down and got up to get her books from her dorm, and the cheery thing? She had potions first thing…with Slytherins!

She walked into class ten minutes early and smiled at a seated Snape. He scowled back. Nothing new. She plopped herself down in the desk right in front of his and pulled out a blank piece of paper and began to draw.

"Why do you feel so inclined to come running into my class at such an indecent time?"

"I wasn't hungry so I left breakfast early, I guess it didn't take me as long to get ready as I thought it would." She said smiling at him once before returning to her sketch.

After long, silent minutes more students came filtering in, some giggling and whispering about boys, others boasting about the new broom they got over the summer, and some inching in and trying to be invisible.

Harry, Neville and Ron all came in and sat near Hermione, which she supposed was more for her help than anything, they hated sitting up front. Hermione listened to Snape's short lecture and then smirked when he told them which potion to make. It was so simple. A basic memory enhancing potion. She set to work as soon as the potions name barely escaped his lips and was done five minutes before everyone else.

Obviously frustrated with her for all of her earliness today he stood and stepped up to her cauldron. He stared down into her potion and as the fumes hit him he remembered…

_Nagini circled him slowly, waiting for her master's command, mean while the Dark Lord was lecturing him in his aloof manor about being a traitor. Then Severus heard the command and as soon as he raised his eyes, Nagnini was lashing at him, the bite in his neck burned, gods it burned, he was on fire. When the fire died he heard footsteps coming and then going. Moments later he heard someone running, but he couldn't open his eyes. He heard healing spell after healing spell being cast, felt them hit his body with no effect. He heard a female voice begging for help, saying she tried everything. Suddenly there was a pressure around his hips and he felt hands on his chest. An incantation was being muttered. Near its end he worked his eyes open and a light flashed, behind the flash he could see a tear stained face and curly hair and then….nothing._

Snape tore away from the potion and looked at Hermione. So it was her that had saved him, she had preformed a kind of magic that some of the best wizards had trouble doing. She had saved him.

Hermione looked back at Snape, the shock on his face was not obvious but it was there. She gave him a weak smile and sat down, folding her shaking hands in her lap. She felt someone close to her and looked up right into Snape's eyes, his face far to close to hers for comfort. Not that she would ever protest.

"Well done potion, Miss. Granger." He whispered then walked away.

Hermione stared after him while Harry and Ron stared at her with questions in their eyes. Hermione's gaze flinch from her teacher when there was a loud pop of Neville's potion exploding.


	3. He Can

"Well done potion, Miss. Granger." He whispered then walked away.

Hermione stared after him while Harry and Ron stared at her with questions in their eyes. Hermione's gaze flinched from her teacher when there was a loud pop of Neville's potion exploding.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 3-He Can

During the rest of the week Snape acted as if Hermione didn't exist, he never showed up for meals, afraid he would see her. After a few days she stopped going too. Harry, Ron and Ginny always tried to talk to her but she find ways around answering their questions until they eventually left her alone.

It was a cold night and Hermione's brain wouldn't stop, it kept tumbling things around, mixing up thoughts of Snape and her lessons and the now ended war. She decided to visit Madam Pomfrey for a dreamless sleep potion. On the way out she smacked into none other than Professor Snape.

"Sorry Professor!" She said while picking up her bag and pushing herself up from the ground.

"Watch where you are going girl!" He snapped.

"Oh, Severus, did you need something?" Madam Pomfrey asked emerging from the infirmary.

"No, I was just on my rounds when Miss. Granger plowed into me. Good night Poppy."

And with that he strode away, Hermione watching him leave with tears in her eyes. She sighed when Madam Pomfrey placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You should tell him what happened, dear."

"He knows! And he acts more ghastly than ever!" Tears choked her voice.

"I think perhaps he's in shock. I'm not sure he would believe that anyone would want to save him, he's always denying being liked."

"Denying sounds about right. He's denying that I ever saved his life! And if wants to deny it, fine, he can!"

Hermione stormed away, a faint trail of tears decorating her cheek.

8888888

Hermione woke up and stared at the ceiling, thinking about Snape. This had all started in her third year really when he had shoved them out of the way of Lupin when he had become the wolfish half of a werewolf. The way he had looked between her and Ron and the escaping Harry had told her that he did care if they lived or not. And she began liking him.

Her feelings only became stronger over time until she realized she had fallen in love with her potions professor. She hadn't told a soul and when she found out that Snape was somewhere in the Shrieking Shack she had been scared for him. His almost lifeless body was too much for her to bear and her healing spells did nothing. When she had straddled him to perform the incantation she had a fleeting thought that Harry or the others might suspect her feelings the way she was reacting but she didn't care. As it turned out, no one suspected anything.

Jumping up she looked at the time and cursed, she was already five minutes late for potions, this could not be good. She dressed as fast as she could, grabbed her bag and ran to class. She burst through the door panting and cursed her classmates for leaving the front-most seat open.

"Miss. Granger, explain yourself!" Snape spat.

Instead of the usual smile she gave him she glared as she replied, "Over slept, _sir._"

She sat down roughly and dropped her books with an echoing thud. Snape slammed his hand on his desk and half the class jumped.

"Your lateness and sarcasm will not be accepted! Thirty points from Gryffindor!"

There was a hushed protest from the Gryffindors but no one objected too loudly. Hermione began the potion on the blackboard with a vengeance. She wanted to blow something up it that greasy-good-for-nothing-thankless-git's face, a wake up call so to speak. She wanted to make him as angry as he was making her.

With a clicking noise and a loud boom Hermione's potion exploded. She stared at the seeping liquid with confusion for a second before laughing. She must've been distracted! Another thud was heard and the students looked up to see Snape's rage filled face glaring at her and his chair tipped over backwards.

"Everyone out! Miss. Granger, stay put!"

Everyone tumbled over each other to hurry out while Hermione slouched against her desk, looking at Snape with a smirk that would've given Malfoy a run for his money.

"What is the meaning of all this! You were late, you were cheeky and now you've gone and blown valuable ingredients up!"

"Sorry, Professor, I guess I was destracted." She didn't sound at all sorry to him.

"Another twenty points from Gryffindor and to help you learn your lesson, you will have detentions with me every night for six weeks during supper. Do I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly sir."

"Get out."

She left with the smirk still plastered on her face. At least she gave him a taste of her anger.


	4. Assist Me

"Another twenty points from Gryffindor and to help you learn your lesson, you will have detentions with me every night for six weeks during supper. Do I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly sir."

"Get out."

She left with the smirk still plastered on her face. At least she gave him a taste of her anger.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 4-Assist Me

While everyone else filed down to supper Hermione made her way to the dudgeons. When she arrived she knocked and was answered with 'enter,' she did just that and listened to her directions. First she was to clean all of the cauldrons and then organize the ingredients, no wand, and then she would have to remake the potion from class with no directions.

Hours passed with Hermione scrubbing and organizing. Snape would come and go and no matter which it was, Hermione was always very aware of his movements. She really didn't mind the work, it help spend her anger plus she had extra time with Snape. When she was ready to make the potion he stood by to watch.

She gathered all the correct ingredients and prepared them right and then paused, thinking over the next steps. After a few minutes Snape began to smirk, she didn't have a clue. But then she raised a finger, signaling him to pause.

"Hold the smirk, you might want to see how well I do before you go and sneer at me."

Shocked, Snape set his face back to stone watched. She prepared it perfectly. He tested it then stored what was left, no use letting a good potion go to waste. Hermione watched him with a small satisfactory smile and then rinsed her hands.

"Same time tomorrow night."

"Yes Professor."

She put on her cloak and shouldered her bag while he watched her. "Good night Sir." She flashed him a smile and then left. He watched her go, unconsciously remembering her legs on either side of his waist.

8888888

The first week passed like that, clean, organize, remake the potion from class, and he would store it. As she was about to leave on Friday Snape stopped her.

"Miss. Granger."

"Yes?"

"When you have any available time would you mind assisting me in making potions for Madam Pomfrey? You seem capable enough."

"I'd love to sir. Are you available during the last class hour?"

"Yes."

"Monday then then. Good night Professor." Another smile and she left.

8888888

During the last class hour Hermione made her way to the dungeons, trying to ignore people's stares and the taunts from her fellow Slytherins. She felt special in a way, the fact that Snape had asked her to assist him was great enough but maybe, just maybe they could talk about what happened and they could become closer. Five weeks was a long time to spend every night with him. Just one week would total thirty-five hours. _Tell me that's not long enough for people to become close. Then again it is Snape._

She knocked on his door and entered when he answered. "Where do we start professor?"

"For the first half of your time here you will assist me in making potions for Madam Pomfrey, after that you will continue with you detentions."

He seemed less cold towards her, a bonus, but still as distant, a downfall.

888888

The night passed slowly and Hermione couldn't take her eyes off him the longer she was there. At the end of her time he had sent her out with a kindly 'tomorrow' while underneath he was uneasy with her constant stares. Was there something here he was missing?


	5. I Need to Know

The night passed slowly and Hermione couldn't take her eyes off him the longer she was there. At the end of her time he had sent her out with a kindly 'tomorrow' while underneath he was uneasy with her constant stares. Was there something here he was missing?

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 5-I Need to Know

It was the Monday of Hermione's last week with Snape when everything changed for the two of them. For better or for worse, you'll have to decide yourself. Snape had been thinking about Hermione almost as much as she had been thinking about him. Though his thoughts weren't along them lines of romance and lovemaking his thoughts still bugged him.

He had been thinking about the memory her potion had extracted from him. Her face above his, tears streaming down her face, her hands a steady pressure on his chest, her legs around his waist. It bugged him and every time he realized his mind had wondered to Hermione Land he had cursed and began working on something that took up his whole mind.

But lately the more he remembered, the more he actually remembered of the event, he began to feel Hermione's feelings, her panic and how badly she wanted him to survive, he could feel Potter's wrath towards him and his confusion at Hermione's actions.

Now, he just wanted to know what really happened, if what he was remembering was true, especially Hermione's desperation. He stopped her before she was about to leave and he said that he had a different task for her tomorrow. She had to tell him what happened.

888888

The entire next day Hermione couldn't focus. Tell him what happened…. It would be difficult for her with out expressing her love for him. He didn't need to know that. If he did he'd just reject her, be even more cold and snarky than he already was. She could keep it unemotional, be just as aloof as he was. Couldn't she?

8888888

"Enter."

Hermione entered Snape's lab keeping her face impassive. She sat in the chair across from him and waited for him to say something. They sat there for a moment, eyes locked as if sizing each other up.

"Start from the beginning Miss. Granger, and try not to leave anything out."

"Yes sir." She took off her cloak and hung it on the back of her chair. "Remus, Harry, Ron and I were standing around waiting for information and Kingsley ran up to us saying 'I found him' I didn't know he was talking about you but I followed the rest. While Kingsley was putting and extra long paralysis charm on the willow I asked Remus who we had found. When he said it was you I ran ahead of the others and tried to revive you, nothing was working. When the rest made it to the shack I asked them to help but Harry just called you a traitor. I remembered a spell that was an intense healing spell I used it and the next thing I remember is waking up in the infirmary."

"Begged, Miss Granger, you begged them to help."

Hermione stared at Snape. "You were conscious."

"Very good Miss Granger. And that spell you did, you do know you were the only one in the shack who could've done it, yes?"

"Well no one else knew it so I suppose so."

"You misunderstand me." Snape stood up and walked over to his shelves of books, he grabbed and dark red book and flipped through the pages and then placed it in her lap. "Read that passage, you may find it interesting."

Hermione looked down at the book and read the passage.

_The Vigoratus Diligo spell is an intensive healing spell used without a wand. Used in only the most dire of situations Vigoratus drains the caster of their own life to replenish that of the victim, the souls of the two people are traded and an intense bond is formed. There are two requirements for casting Vigoratus Diligo, the first is direct contact between the two people, and the second is for the caster to feel strongly towards whom ever he is helping, family bonds and love are the two best. The spell is as follows:_

_Ego mos vigoratus vos per diligo, quod tribuo vobis meus animus, meus vita mos veho vos onward quod servo vos ex is nex, per meus manuum, meus vox vocis, Ego recro vos, Ego mos vigoratus vos per diligo quod tribuo vobis meus animus._

Hermione looked up at Snape, so this basically meant he knew about her feelings. Great. She wondered what the Latin meant, she knew how to pronounce it, obviously or the man in front of her would not be, but she had never learned to read it.

"Strong feelings. Tell me Miss Granger, do you have strong feelings for me?"

"I-I just wanted you to live. I'd seen enough death by then."

"_Enough death?! _And what I saw was nothing? You, Miss Granger, have no backbone."

She ignored the comment about her backbone, or lack of one, and plowed on. "No, what you saw was ridiculous, what you saw no man should ever have to see. What you saw… I couldn't have bared to be witness to, not many people could have. What you did, no one else could have, and that should earn you a hell of a lot more respect."

By the end of her little speech Hermione's frustration with Snape's previous situation showed. Snape watched her with curious interest. So she thought he was in for more respect. Ha, well she had it all wrong, he didn't deserve anymore than he already had, in fact he didn't deserve to be alive right now, Nagini should have killed him. But this meddling twit had to save him.

"So you think I deserve more respect? Well, I'll tell you right now Miss Granger anyone who served the Dark Lord deserves no more than what they got, some even less." He was thinking of himself and that bastard Lucius Malfoy, the man could, and had, gotten away with everything.

"If you say so." She mumbled.

Snape smirked. "Now, I believe it is almost after hours. You better hurry along. Tomorrow same time."

Hermione nodded and quickly got ready to leave, with one foot out the door she turned to look at the potions master and said good night. Snape could've sworn he'd seen affection in her eyes.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The latin _Vigoratus Deligo _is short for _Vigoratus per Deligo _or Heal by Love. The spell translates as:

I will heal you by love, and give to you my soul, my life will carry you onward and save you from this death, with my hands, my voice, I revive you, I will heal you by love and give to you my soul.


	6. Masochism

Wow- so sorry about the delay-some serious writers block was going on. Well, here it is. Sorry again.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hermione nodded and quickly got ready to leave, with one foot out the door she turned to look at the potions master and said good night. Snape could've sworn he'd seen affection in her eyes.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 6-Masochism

He didn't know what else to do that Friday night when he saw Hermione getting ready to leave. It was supposed to be her last day with him but he couldn't let her go. He had used occlumency as she told her story and found she had indeed not wanted him to die because she had had enough death, but he also saw the feelings she had for him and how intense they were.

As he watched her getting ready he couldn't help but think that she had to be the first person who had felt so strongly about him. He wasn't used to affection and he was a masochistic man. He wanted to roll around in his own denial, he wanted to rub it in his face that he couldn't handle the affections of a school girl. All of this unconsciously of course.

So as she opened the door and turned to say her usual good night he rushed forward in a billow of robes and shut the door behind her before a sound could escape her lips. He surprised himself but didn't let it show and spoke to her in his usually quiet, aloof voice.

"Miss. Granger, you have proven yourself… useful over the last few weeks, if you would like to continue assisting me you may do so."

_He's so close!! Merlin if only… _He was indeed rather close to her after shutting the door, his body nearly two inches from hers. Her mind was wandering to all sorts of places and her legs were getting shaky. And then what he had said hit her. That was the closest thing to a compliment he had ever given her. And he was inviting her back. Who was she to say no?

"When do you want me to come in?" She said by way of yes.

"Monday evening shall suffice. Same time?"

"Yes sir. I shall see you then. Good night."

And with that she was gone. Her suddenly vacant spot alerted him to how close they had been standing. He thought on it and smirked when he recalled her doe-eyed expression and how she seemed to not hear his remark as she stared at him. Silly girl.

888888

The weekend passed so slowly and Hermione was hard pressed not to tell Harry and Ron where she would be going during dinner, only that it wasn't detention. Ron wouldn't stop asking her questions while Harry stared at her funny. Getting sick of their looks and questions she tuned them out and turned to her favourite pass time: Snape watching.

Hermione turned her head only to find Snape already looking at her. She held his gaze feeling her body heat up like it had when he was standing so close Friday night. She watched as his face slowly turned from blank to a smirk, as if smiling at a private joke.

Snape watched the trio at dinner and watched as Hermione seemed to being trying to explain something while Ron never shut up and Harry just stared at her. Hermione eventually turned her head and looked surprised to find him already watching her. The constant eye contact gave him great occlumency connections and didn't hesitate to sweep the surface of her mind. The first things he saw was her annoyance with Ron and her being bugged by Harry staring at her. Then he noticed how she kept thinking about him, how close he had been standing to her Friday, how her body was heating up at this very moment just staring at him, how she thought about him before she went to sleep, such thoughts filled with scenarios including them naked and in bed…

He pulled out of her head with a grimace and turned to answer the professor who he assumed had been trying to get his attention for some time now. Stupid child and her stupid childish day dreams. Only they weren't so childish and he had to admit, he was feeling a little aroused.

Hermione watched him turn his face away to talk to another professor. So he looked away first, ha. It was a childish game- stare someone down and who ever looks away last is the winner- but she felt good, having just stared the scariest professor down.

888888

"Enter."

Hermione entered Snape's lab as if in a trance, she had felt so funny after their lunch stare down that she had found it hard to focus for the rest of the day. Even his voice was driving her crazy now. He watched her come in and put her bags down and stand in front of him, her eyes locked on his, but this time they looked more hopeless.

"You shall have no trouble brewing the simple healing potion we have today. Madam Pomfrey has requested it for the students who keep getting into brawls." He cocked an eyebrow at her as if she knew who these students were.

Hermione shrugged and took the directions for the potion and then quickly gathered the ingredients. This time Snape worked along side her. She never said a word. She didn't ask her usual questions or mumble as she stirred or any of her usual chattiness. When the potion was set to stew for half an hour they sat across from each other at his desk and she took to watching her hands.

"Miss. Granger, I find you incredibly quiet tonight. No questions or attempt at idle chat?"

"Just tired."

_Just tired? That doesn't sound like her. _"If these sessions are wearing you out we could simply stop."

"No!" Hermione's head snapped up when she answered then she ducked her head blushing after wards.

Snape smirked. "You really want to stay in these dungeons brewing simple potions with this old bat?"

Hermione looked guiltily up at him.

"Yes Miss Granger, I know they call me all sorts of things, the favourites being 'old dungeon bat' and 'greasy git'"

"I do sir, I find it excellent academic experience."

This sounded more like Hermione but it also sounded more like a lie to him. Snape smirked again. "I think you are really here because I am, you are following you feelings, you only want to be with me."

"That's not all of it."

So that was part of the reason. He looked more closely at her. She really did seem more at ease than he had seen her in classes or at meals, as if just being here with him was pleasant and calming. _Pleasant and calming? _Merlin, he needed to get his head together.

"I think that potion is just about done." His voice was softer but still snarky.

Hermione looked up at him and waited until he stood to do so and then followed him over to the cauldron to finish it and then send it on its way to Madam Pomfrey.


	7. Big Oops

So that was part of the reason. He looked more closely at her. She really did seem more at ease than he had seen her in classes or at meals, as if just being here with him was pleasant and calming. _Pleasant and calming? _Merlin, he needed to get his head together.

"I think that potion is just about done." His voice was softer but still snarky.

Hermione looked up at him and waited until he stood to do so and then followed him over to the cauldron to finish it and then send it on its way to Madam Pomfrey.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 7-Big Oops

The days went by slowly and the nights went by all too fast. Her time with Snape was short lived each night and each time she felt as if they were becoming closer. She would let things slip that would make his voice soften slightly the next sentence he spoke and cause him to avoid her as much as possible while in his lab. The first night he didn't ignore her felt like some kind of victory. Weeks later his voice didn't harden again until several sentences later and she felt it was another little victory.

It was after nearly a month and a half that Snape unconsciously let his more humoured side slip and though it was dry, dark humour he found himself looking for the small smile the would be present on Hermione's lips after each snarky, smart ass comment. He wasn't aware that she loved his snarkiness and his smart ass humour only added to that affection.

8888888

"Come in, Severus."

Snape walked into Dumbledore's office and stood behind the comfy chair offered to him instead of sitting. "You asked to see me?"

"Yes, Harry has told me that Hermione hasn't been present at dinner lately and comes into the common room right before lights out." Dumbledore tilted his head to look at Snape over his half-moon spectacles, his eyes twinkling. "I am aware she has been with you."

Snape was actually scared of that twinkle, if nothing else. For him it always meant something unpleasant, perhaps a devious plan Dumbledore had set aside for him. "Yes, she has been assisting me with potions for Madam Pomfrey." Snape's lip curled. "She is the only capable student."

"Well that is all well though I do hope you are feeding her. Good night Severus."

"Sir." Snape inclined his head and left Dumbledore's office. On his way to the dungeons the old man's last statement finally reached his head. In fact, he had not been supplying Hermione with meals and wondered vaguely if she ate at another time or if she had just made it through all that time without eating dinner. He shrugged. He could fix that he supposed.

88888

Hermione stumbled into Snape's labs without knocking and dropped her bag unceremoniously on the floor. She grabbed the directions from where he always left them if he were late and made her way to the storage to get the ingredients. She began preparing them as the directions told her in Snape's lovely, curving handwriting.

From a corner Snape watched her. He hadn't meant to hide but she had surprised him barging in like that. He watched her curiously, something had to be wrong. Her movements were slow and cautious as if she were trying very hard not to slaughter the ingredients. As if she was upset.

Snape's writing became blurry and Hermione went to rub her eyes shocked to find there were tears flowing out of them. Well she supposed these tears belonged there after today. She turned to find another knife, simultaneously wiping her eyes on her sleeve.

Snape watch her and was stunned when he realized she was crying. Her tears made him slightly uncomfortable and he decided to "walk in" when she turned away. He opened the door and moved himself in front of it as if she just came in. "Ah, Miss Granger good to see you have started." Even he heard the slight emotion in his voice.

"Yes sir. This is a little more difficult then the last ones and I can't figure out what it is by the ingredients. You didn't put a title on it either."

Snape actually smiled sadly, just like he had as a student, she resorted to knowledge to fix things, to hide in. "I'll make a little deal with you."

Hermione let the shock pass over her face before turning around. "What's that?"

"You fix this potion correctly on your own and I'll tell you what it is, you don't and I won't tell you."

Hermione huffed and put one hand on her hip. "Fine."

She started up again right away and this time her motions were more natural. Snape watched her for a short while before turning to his desk to grade some papers. It might take her a while.

Half an hour later Hermione plopped down in front of him in her usual chair and he glanced up at her. She looked slightly disheveled as if she had run her hands through her hair multiple times. He looked at her for a second, luscious eyebrows raised quizzically.

"It's done." She said realizing what he was waiting for.

Snape stood and walked over to the potion, he looked at it for a minute then sniffed it. "Come here Miss Granger."

Swallowing Hermione walked over to him and as she did so he took a small taste of it. Once she was next to him he took another small ladle full and turned to her.

"You'll notice with this potion it has a distinct taste. Try it if you will."

Hermione looked at him skeptically.

"Oh go on, it won't affect you."

Carefully Hermione leaned her head towards the ladle and Snape brought it to her lips. Almost immediately he was caught in how sensual the situation was. When Hermione straitened again she had a slight blush on her face and he imagined she noticed it too.

"It tastes rather like a plum and… and…" She bit her lower lip and looked down at the potion as if tasting it again. "And coppery."

Snape nodded. "Well done. Miss Granger, you have successfully brewed this potion."

Hermione smiled. "So what is it?"

"It's a potion I created myself." Snape wiped off the ladle and set it aside and led Hermione back to his office. "It is a substitute blood for vampires, has all of the qualities of human blood without the flavour nor the actual blood."

Hermione's surprise was on his desk but she was looking only at him, he eyes shining at the new knowledge. "How did it go over?"

"It was huge actually, among the vampires not on the dark side of course. But even some on the dark side took it for sustenance when real blood wasn't available."

"Wow." Hermione paused, looking thoughtfully at Snape. "It's got to be boring eating nothing but blood all the time."

"I would assume so. And speaking of, dinner Miss Granger?" Snape waved his hand at the food piled on his desk.

Snape watched as her lips formed a little 'O' and her cheeks turn the slightest shade of pink. He found himself drawn by her red lips and colored skin. He blinked the thought away and watched as Hermione turned to smile at him.

"This is very thoughtful of you."

He shrugged and they sat down and began to eat. He watched her eat, the way her hands moved and the way she sat, but mostly he watched those lips. He bit the inside of his cheek and ate his own food.

"I became aware that I was taking up your eating time and knew you weren't eating in here so I thought maybe you'd like to once you finished brewing."

"Well thank you. I usually have a house elf send some up as soon as I get back but I haven't been sleeping well eating that late."

"Is that why you were so upset?"

"Excuse me?"

"I just noticed that you seemed a little upset while you were brewing, like something was bothering you."

She was touched that he noticed. "No, it was something else today." She stopped not thinking he'd want to hear all the foolishness but was caught off guard as he kept looking at her intently as if waiting for her to go on. "In my third class I accidently blew something up and for the rest of the day all the boys and some of the Slytherins in that class tried to catch my robes on fire by way of teasing me. And then Ron got pissed at me in the middle of all this because I wouldn't let him copy my History essay and when he kept bugging me about it I told him to go do his own damned homework and then he got all offended when I helped Harry with something else simply because he wanted learn instead of copy! And now I've got half the school trying to catch me on fire and Ron trying to hex me every chance he can!"

Hermione finished by slamming back in her chair and crossing her arms. Instead of his normal reaction, which would have been telling her to get over it and grow up, he responded almost sympathetically.

"Boys will be boys, immature until the day they have a "growing up" experience. And Slytherins, well I suppose you need no explanation."

Hermione laughed. "Nope, I've got that one covered."

"As you always do."

Hermione looked up at him, they were now sitting on the same side of the table after a house elf brought in desert and nearly buried Hermione. Was that a compliment, was he acknowledging her knowledge?

"I don't-"

"You are smart Miss. Granger, no one can deny that. I hope you stand up for yourself when people tease you for it, because that means you have a gift they do not." Snape was remembering his old days as a student when people teased him because he was smart.

Hermione gaped at him. "Thank you Sir. I- I'll be sure to keep that in mind."

Snape looked down at her. And suddenly words just slipped out of his mouth, he wasn't aware of what they were until he stopped saying them and he wasn't aware that he was leaning closer to Hermione and she to him until it was too late.

"You are welcome. And if you ever need any help standing up to those immature dunderheads…"

He lets his sentence trail off but the suggestion was enough. And then came the "too late" part. He felt it long before he registered it. He felt Hermione's soft lips meet his, he felt her hesitation before she slowly parted her lips, he felt his heart thud as he slipped his tongue between her lips and he tasted her as he explored her mouth. And when there lips started moving together is when they _both _realized what was happening.

They both jerked back and Hermione stared at him with doe-eyes. "Oh god…" She scrambled over to her bag and picked it up and ran out the door, Snape watching her unable to speak.

"Hermione." He called, but she was already gone.


	8. Apology Accepted

They both jerked back and Hermione stared at him with doe-eyes. "Oh god…" She scrambled over to her bag and picked it up and ran out the door, Snape watching her unable to speak.

"Hermione." He called, but she was already gone.

* * *

Chapter 8-Apology Accepted.

Snape made his way to the dining hall with a frown on his face. A scowl bigger than normal due to never sleeping a wink the night before. All he could do was lay there and think about Hermione, about their kiss. With all this thinking he realized he wished it had continued, he realized he wanted to do it again. She had tasted so good and her delicate kiss had driven him mad. When he entered the hall he quickly scanned the table and found Hermione, looking just as bed ragged as him.

He watched for nearly the entire breakfast but she did not once look at him as she always did. She kept her head down and never spoke a word. This didn't look good. She wasn't even eating or leafing through a book. Snape swept once through her mind but found that, for once, it was rather blank. He needed to talk to her.

As soon as he was done just sitting there he swept imperiously down to the Gryffindor table, his black robes billowing. "Miss. Granger I need to speak to about the work you did on the paper turned in yesterday, it was absolutely dreadful."

Hermione looked up at him blankly for moment and then he saw her cheeks turn that faint pink. She stood up and followed him out of the hall. Behind them, Harry and Ginny exchanged worried glances.

"Are you coming to complete anther round of the blood substitute?" Snape asked stopping in his tracks and feeling Hermione just barely stop herself from colliding into him. He turned around to face her, a perfect eye brow cocked in wait.

"I suppose so. You asked me to help you, I'll do it."

Snape glanced cautiously at the doors to the great hall knowing students would be flowing out any second and bent closer to Hermione to whisper. "Look, Hermione, what happened, I want to talk about it, and I want you to assist me so please just come to night."

And with a swish of his black robes Snape made his way to the dungeons before Hermione could open her mouth. After he disappeared Hermione could have been found standing stock still in the middle of a hall of flowing students, her mouth slightly open and a special glint in her eye.

He wanted to talk about the… the kiss. He had asked her to _please _come. When did Severus Snape ever say please? And he had called her Hermione. She felt warm and happy, in fact, she was ecstatic. She nearly skipped up to her dorm to get her bag and she went through the entire day smiling, doing well in classes and even helped Ron with his homework, though he was still miffed at her.

As soon as the third class of the day was over Hermione flew to the dungeons. Harry and Ginny watched her disappear in the crowd with confused looks on their faces and Ron watched out of the corner of his eye, trying not to look curious.

"Is Hermione behaving oddly or is it just me?" Harry asked.

"Nope, it's her. You'd think after Snape got on her case about the paper she'd be pissed but she seems… delighted." Ginny said shrugging.

"Well she's just all out of sorts isn't she? First she won't bother to help me with my work and now she basically did it for me. Mind you, she never talked to me." Ron mumbled following Harry to their last class.

8888888

"You're early." Snape said as soon as Hermione burst through his door, again with out a knock.

She blushed again. "Sorry, I just kind of… rushed."

"Have a seat then." Snape motioned to her usual chair across from him.

She sat down and dropped her bag at her feet. Snape noticed the entire time she had a small smile on her lips. He watched her for a second, thinking how to put what he wanted to into the right words. "About what happened last night-"

Hermione's face turned a serious shade of red. "I'm sorry about that professor, it was inappropriate and inexcusable. It will never happen again, I promise. And if it does we can stop this whole meeting thing with the potions."

Snape stood up and slowly around Hermione until he was standing behind her. She didn't look back at him but he could tell she was scared, as if he were going to assign a few more detentions, maybe expel her, who knew? He smirked.

"Apology accepted, But I'm afraid," he leaned down so his head was right behind hers, "I cannot accept that proposition." He brushed his lips across the back of her neck.

Fire shot down Hermione's back and he saw her shiver. A smirk toyed with his lips and Snape tried it again, brushing his lips across her nape just below where her now wavy hair was tied back. Hermione shivered again and her back arched off the chair. Snape nodded.

"Shall we brew the blood replenishing potion?"

He heard Hermione take a deep breath. "Yeah let's get to it."

They prepared the potion in silence, occasionally; if their eyes met Hermione would blush and look away. At one point they both reached out to stir the mixture and their hands touched. Hermione jerk back with a blush and Snape eyed her curiously while stirring.

"So why do we need so much of this?" She asked when they were done.

"Madam Pomfrey likes to use it, says it works well for patients until their bodies can produce enough blood."

Hermione nodded. Snape bottled the potion and flooed it to the infirmary when they returned to his office supper was waiting on his desk. They ate in silence but it was a pleasant one, Hermione smiled at him when there eyes met, though still blushed.

When they were done Hermione picked up her bag and stood uncertainly behind her chair. "Well, er, good night…" she wanted to say Severus but she wasn't sure about it.

"Good night Hermione." And he leaned across the chair and brushed his lips against hers.

When their lips parted she leaned towards him and with a smirk he bent his head to really kiss her. He traced her lips with his tongue and she parted them, automatically stepping closer to him. He tasted her and explored her mouth when he was done he gently pulled away, his hands on her upper arms.

She smiled and turned to leave, at the door she turned and against her reason, blew him a kiss. Without waiting for his reaction she left. Snape watched the door where she had gone, a look on his face that could have been a smile, if only his lips curved.


	9. He Knows

Thank you all for such wonderful reviews!!

* * *

She smiled and turned to leave, at the door she turned and against her reason, blew him a kiss. Without waiting for his reaction she left. Snape watched the door where she had gone, a look on his face that could have been a smile, if only his lips curved.

* * *

Chapter 9-He Knows

Snape woke to an owl rapping at his door. When he irritably ripped the parchment from the bird he was pecked hard. He scowled and shut his door in the bird's face. _Damn things. _He unfolded the parchment and read the note with an ever increasing scowl. _And damn that old man. _

Snape dressed in his many layers of clothes and headed to Dumbledore's office. He did not want to discus his personal life with the headmaster, though the man was the closest person to a father he had. Still, Snape was a secretive man and the thought that someone else knew about his happiness with…well, with what was happening… It upset him.

88888

"Severus, she may not be a young girl, but she is not a woman. I find this… arrangement hard to accept. It needs to end or be put on hold until she is no longer your student."

Snape stared coldly at Dumbledore. How dare this man take away something that was making him… dare he say it- happy? He continued to glare at Dumbledore until a twinkle came to old man's eye. Then Dumbledore spoke.

"To be honest Snape, I wouldn't care if this relationship continued, just keep it low key yes? I'm just saying the board will not like this and if the Prophet gets wind of it… Well, we all know Rita Skeeter."

"Indeed we do sir."

"Go on then, and no matter what you decide-low key Severus, low key."

Snape left the office with a nod. So the headmaster wanted to play these games with him eh? Well he could play right back.

888888

Snape banged into his first class of the day, Slytherins and Gryffindors, like he had their first day there. He wanted to remember that first time he saw bushy haired Hermione sitting in his class, her hand two feet in the air. Gods, she was obnoxious, but even later he found it adorable, say around her third or fourth year. He would never had admitted that he had a soft spot for her while the war raged, even now he found it hard. The war and the spying had hardened his soul, his heart.

Hermione watched him bang in like he had so many years before and smiled. He saw her smile and smirked, so she remembered too. He was hard pressed not to speak to her in class like he did when they were alone, as if she were an equal, a friend.

"Hermione," A fellow Gryffindor whined, "It says you're suppose to mash the flies, how are you supposed to do that with a _knife?_"

Hermione rolled her eyes at her classmate "With the side of the blade."

The boy went to mashing the flies, muttering to himself. "Bloody know it all, only good for her brains."

He didn't mutter quiet enough. Hermione's head snapped up and Snape stood up from his desk. The class went silent. The boy looked up and saw Hermione glaring at him and Snape standing, his hands clenched on the desk, his knuckles turning white.

"Mr. Vaughn, I think a little respect is in order."

"Sorry sir?"

"Miss. Granger's intelligence is far beyond your own. And women with brains are far more interesting, it's not all about shagging. I suggest you don't insult Miss Granger again."

Silence followed, Hermione stared at him, her mouth slightly opened. Harry and Ron were staring at each other in awe. The rest of the class was either staring at Snape or at Hermione. _What the bloody hell was that?_

"Miss. Granger, Mr. Vaughn, see me after class."

888888

The class ended in silence and people hurried out when they were dismissed. Hermione knew the halls would be buzzing in a matter of minutes.

"Mr. Vaughn, detentions with me for two days. Out."

He waited until he was sure the boy was gone then warded the doors and placed a silencing spell around the room. He turned to look at Hermione, still sitting in her seat, flipping through a book. With a smirk he walked over to her, placed his hands on either side of her on the desk behind her and leaned in, prying her mouth open with his tongue.

With a moan she dropped her book to the floor and grabbed the collar of Snape's robes pulling him closer. He grabbed her legs and lifted her to hold her around his waist, his hands on her buttocks. He planned to carry her to his bedroom but he couldn't get that far. His desk would have to suffice.

He dropped her on it and ran his hands over her body. "Merlin, Hermione, I've wanted to do this all day."

Hermione laughed, "I've wanted this since third year."

Snape froze. He pulled back to look at her. "What?"

"I-I fancied you for a long time, but when you pushed us out of the way of Remus, I saw you cared. I wanted you."

Snape brushed his nose against hers then across her cheek to her neck where he kissed her neck to the top of her low cut shirt. He looked at her, a look so confused she felt sorry for him. She stroked his long hair and smiled.

"I don't know what to do. You're my student, but this… And Albus knows and he says stop it or wait."

"He knows?"

"He knows."

Hermione laughed, "Of course."

Snape shook his head and kissed her.

* * *

That little scene of Snape standing up for Hermione was for 2angelwings, hope I did alright


	10. Rumors

"I don't know what to do. You're my student, but this… And Albus knows and he says stop it or wait."

"He knows?"

"He knows."

Hermione laughed, "Of course."

Snape shook his head and kissed her.

* * *

Chapter 10- Rumors

Hermione woke with a smile and then scowled, she had spent a pleasant few minutes talking with Snape until she was ten minutes late for class and she had to go. For the rest of the day rumors circled the school about Snape's behaviour, some of it was heard by Hermione, some by Snape.

Everyone's favourite rumor was that Snape was shagging someone who didn't match his intelligence and that's what he used Hermione for. The scowls on the two lover's faces were exactly the same and no one dared approach them. Though many didn't mind teasing them or adding on to the favourite rumor while walking away with their friends.

Hermione woke hoping today would be better, though she doubted it. Things like this didn't die easily at Hogwarts. Next there'd be some rumor that Snape was some kind of child molester or something. Students could be such arses. After dinner Hermione quickly made her way to Snape's rooms.

"Hermione, what is it?"

"These rumors! I'm _sick _of them! They don't even know what they're talking about! I'd rather they knew about us then this."

"Love, you know that couldn't happen." He said rubbing his hands up and down her arms.

Hermione sighed. "I know."

Seeing Hermione pouting was simply adorable, though he'd never admit it. She leaned into him and jumped back almost immediately, eyeing him. He smirked nastily. She smiled deviously and pressed her body against his, this time not jumping back from his erection.

"Merlin girl, do you mind?"

"Sorry, its just-"

Snape understood, a warm body so close, arousal so obvious. He could smell her, her musky scent, gods she smelled _so _good. He could feel his hard on grow. Damn the witch. He tilted her head up with his finger and pried her mouth open with his tongue, and kissed her passionately. Mouth on mouth he backed her into his desk and put his hands on its surface behind her. She leaned backwards over the desk, arching her body into his wanting more, ever more. He could feel her need as easily as the smooth desk and their annoying clothes. Clothes that needed to be out of the way.

He ground into her, pushing her legs apart with his knee. "Merlin Hermione these clothes have got to go. Now."

"Agreed." She breathed. Her voice was so faint, breathless from his kisses.

In a moment she had pulled of her cloak and was working on the buttons of her blouse. Snape stopped her. "I want to do it" he said and finished unbuttoning her shirt. When he was done and the shirt was on the floor he scrutinized her, her flushed body, her chest rising and falling with her rapid breath, and her small shapely breasts. He brushed his lips across the line of her bra and looked up at her. She was watching him, her eyes half closed as if she were blissed.

He gently unclasped the bra and watched fall to the ground before turning his attention to what it had hidden. He cupped one of her breasts in his hands then brushed his fingers over her nipple. He felt her shudder. He kissed her lightly down her neck until he reached her breasts and slipped his tongue through his lips to caress her nipples. He heard her moan and felt her shift against him.

88888888

Forgetting his father had asked him to talk to Snape that night Ron had gone to his dorm after dinner. After almost a half an hour he remembered and grumpily made his way down the stairs to Snape's rooms whining about having to miss out on sleep. He ignored the feeling in his gut that told him to knock and opened the door, poking his head in.

What he saw shocked him. Snape had somebody backed against his desk and he could hear feminine moans. Snape was still in his full black attire but the woman was not. Her top half was naked and her head was thrown back. Ron could just see Snape's mouth over a breast. Mustering up all his courage Ron opened his mouth.

"Dad's going to know about this."

Snape spun around trying to hide Hermione behind him and he almost succeded but Ron caught a glimpse of what he knew was Hermione's hair. "What do you want Weasley?" Snape snapped.

Ro shook his head, stunned, and backed out. So it was true. Snape was shagging students. And he had just been with Hermione. Snape was shagging Hermione? No. NO. NO! …………………………………………………………………………………………........

Wow!! Sorry for the long wait, been really busy!


	11. Consequences

"Dad's going to know about this."

Snape spun around trying to hide Hermione behind him and he almost succeded but Ron caught a glimpse of what he knew was Hermione's hair. "What do you want Weasley?" Snape snapped.

Ron shook his head, stunned, and backed out. So it was true. Snape was shagging students. And he had just been with Hermione. Snape was shagging Hermione? No. NO. NO! …………………………………………………………………………………………........

Chapter 11-Consequences

"Sorry, Mr Weasley but you saw _what?"_

"I'm telling you, I saw Snape shagging Hermione!"

"And you just walked in on this? In his office?"

"Yeah!"

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair. No this couldn't be right. Snape would have known to be more careful, he would have put up wards and the such. He normally wouldn't be "shagging" anyone in the first place. Especially not a student.

"I will talk to them both about this."

"Snape will just lie and Hermione will hang her head but go on with it!"

"I will deal with this, please go to class Mr Weasley."

888888

"You wanted to see me Headmaster?"

"Yes Severus, please sit." He waited until the other man had done so to continue. "I received news that you were caught shagging Hermione."

"Shagging?! Is that what he told you? That stupid boy needs to learn how to mind his own business!"

"So I take it something was going on?"

"The idiot did find us in a rather…compromising position but for the most part both of us were dressed and he had no right to go blabbing."

"Unfortunately I cannot ignore this situation now that it has been brought directly to my attention."

"What do you mean?"

"I warned you to keep it quiet, Severus or stop it. First the rumors and now a student sees you doing whatever you were doing? Things have gone too far. I am not willing to loose my best professor and my best student to something that will likely end when she graduates anyway."

"Are you saying-"

"I'm saying stop it Severus. I'm telling you to be the good man and end this fling for the benefit of both of you. If you want to continue with her do it long after she graduates."

"This will hurt her, she'll never forgive me."

"Then she was not meant for you in the first place. I'm sorry Severus but this needs to stop."

Snape grinded his teeth together and then in swirl of black robes he was out the door and heading down the hall. How could one man infuriate him so much? And how could one school girl affect him so much? How could she worm her way into his heart so quickly?

888888

He knew she'd be coming for him like she always did after supper and so he waited, his head hanging. He shouldn't have to do this, rip out what was left of his heart and destroy Hermione's. It was wrong. But apparently so was their relationship.

"Severus." She said when she saw him, almost immediately she was in his lap.

He couldn't deny the peace that washed over him when she was there and he couldn't deny his sudden, subtle arousal. He held her tightly, afraid to let go, afraid to do what he had to do. Then he let go of her and gently pushed her off of his lap. She looked up at him confused.

"I'm so sorry Hermione, but this has to stop."

"Wh-what?"

"This relationship has to stop, I'm sorry."

Hermione stared at him and he could see her eyes start to water. "Why? Is it me?"

Snape launched across his couch to cup her face in his hands, "No love, no its not you." He stroked her hair and wiped one of the falling tears from her cheek.

"Then what?"

Snape looked at her. "Ron."

Hermione looked at him confused then jumped up in a rage. "That bastard! He's always out to ruin the best parts of my life because I broke up with him! For once he couldn't keep his stupid head out of my business could he?"

"Hermione I think he was just shocked, imagine if you saw a teacher…well, doing what I was doing to your best friend?"

"I can't believe you're defending him! He's pulling us apart and you sit there _defending _him! You don't even like Ron!"

He was silent because what she said was true, he was just trying to justify what he was doing to himself. But it wasn't working. "I don't want us to end anymore than you do, but he told Albus who said he can't ignore this and we have to stop until you graduate."

"Three months. We can wait that long can't we?"

"I think so. I hope so. But if not, my doors are always open to you and we can face Albus together."

Hermione smiled a little. "As for now, can I just hold you?"

Snape nodded and she climbed once again in to his lap and they wrapped their arms around each other. They sat like that for hours until Snape made her aware she had to go. She slowly stood up and looked down at him, she ran her finger along his nose and jaw line.

"There's one thing I want you to know before I walk that door because when I do we… we're over. I love you." She kissed him and left slowly.

Behind her Snape was working his jaw, trying as hard as he could to get the words to come out, words he had been afraid to say and words he could not say since he became a Death Eater and a spy. Hermione was gone before a sound escaped his lips.

* * *

It has been brought to my attention that my other story, Hunter was actually kind of bad and I sincerely hope Nagini's Bond is much better. If there are any suggestions for this story let me know


	12. He Burned, She Ached

"There's one thing I want you to know before I walk that door because when I do we… we're over. I love you." She kissed him and left slowly.

Behind her Snape was working his jaw, trying as hard as he could to get the words to come out, words he had been afraid to say and words he could not say since he became a Death Eater and a spy. Hermione was gone before a sound escaped his lips.

* * *

Chapter 12- He Burned, She Ached

When Hermione woke up she didn't smile. The prospect of a new day didn't make her happy anymore. It wasn't going to be a new day with Snape so it was a day that might as well not exist. She had hexed Ron several times and had gotten detention with McGonagall to whom she wouldn't explain her actions.

It had been a week since that cursed night that they had ended their relationship and they both had stopped going to meals. All those people who would just annoy them and they couldn't look at each other without floods of pain. It was potions class that was the worst. She now sat in the very back of the class and never did anything to interact with anyone and Snape carefully avoided her.

88888

By the time the third week rolled around Hermione was skipping his class every so often. He didn't report her or make any fuss about it, she always managed to get him the potions and work from class and left it on his desk when he was gone. Now that his evenings weren't preoccupied with their meetings and potion making he realized just how big of a part in his life she had become. And to be honest he missed her.

88888

It was the fifth week and "missed" was no longer the correct word. He yearned for her and the fire he felt when he had kissed her before he now felt when they were in the same room. His body yearned for her, for the kisses and the caresses. He longed to hear her cry out when he buried himself within her. He burned for her, for her smile and her intelligent questions, he burned for her to say those sweet words again though they echoed in his head. _I love you, I love you, I love you._

And she ached, gods she ached. There was a hole in her chest where he had been, an aching hole with frayed edges and seeping blood. She had fallen in love, they had been together, but they had also parted and the separation hurt her far more than when he didn't even acknowledge she existed after she saved him. It was worse because this time, she had had a taste of what it was to love and be loved. And she wanted no one but him. He was her first passionate kiss and she wanted him to be her first. She wanted to marry him, grow old with him. And then this.

88888

It was the middle of the second month and Hermione thought she could make it, though the ache to be with him grew even more intense with each passing minute. She no longer went to potions, unable to bear her ache when he was so close.

If you asked Snape he would've said he could make it but really his burning was growing twice as fast as Hermione's ache. He had finally found someone who could love him for who he was. Someone who could love him at all and he had to push her away. The irony nearly killed him.

88888

"I can't wait, come with me now."

Hermione looked up in shock at Snape, his jaw was clenched and his eyes were boring into her. Forget the fact that everyone around them was staring, she was going to follow him like a lost puppy. Of course, it figured that they were staring, he was standing far too close for what was appropriate and the way he gripped her arm like a life line may have looked odd to any of the students.

Hermione nodded and Snape dragged her after him to the dungeons, his vice like grip never loosening. Some students stared after them others shrugged it off and thought she was getting into to trouble for skipping the greasy bat's class. The look on his face had many thinking the latter.

Harry was one of the people who watched her go with Ron and Ginny by his side. "I don't get it at all. She's been acting so off lately and now that git drags her off and she just lets him. I'd be fighting claw and tooth." Ginny shook her head.

"It's funny, the way things were going in potions before she skipped you'd have thought something happened between them. She moved to the back of the class and didn't talk and he stayed far away from her, didn't even make fun of her.

Ron stayed silent. He had known exactly what was going on and hadn't told anyone. It gave him a sick kind of pleasure to know that Snape was hurting. He didn't like that he hurt Hermione but after what she hexed him with the guilt went away a little.

888888

Two months. That's all they lasted. And Hermione didn't care, hell; she couldn't even open her mouth to express her relief. She watched as Snape warded his doors and placed a silencing spell around the room. He came over and muttered a spell that took her a second to register as a contraceptive spell and then lifted her to his hips. She wrapped her legs around his waist and moaned when his tight grip left her arm and his hands gripped her buttocks.

He captured her mouth and violently tasted her and battled with her tongue. Her grip tightened and she could feel his arousal pressing in between her legs. His kiss ended and he trailed his tongue across her jaw line and then nipped her earlobe. He kissed her neck and bit down where her shoulder met her neck, he heard her cry out and looked down at what he had done. He had punctured her skin in one spot and a single drop of blood hung there. It was his mark. She belonged to him, she was only his.

In a brief moment he laid her on his bed and looked down at her and for the first time since he was a little boy, Severus Snape smiled. He smiled and a breathless Hermione saw it and she smiled back and reached for him. He lay beside her, stretching his body against hers. He brushed his hand once down her body and then brought it back up to tease her nipple, and bent his head to suckle her, first fierce then gentle. He moved his hand slowly down her body until his fingertips rested on her soft curls. He heard her uneven breath and felt the heave of her chest beneath is head. He turned his neck to look at her and saw only trust and desire on her face, and in her eyes he saw her love.

He rubbed his fingers against her folds and heard her mewl. His soft strokes became more vigorous and in a moment he slid two fingers inside her. He heard her gasp and she clutched his shoulder but he hardly noticed. His jaw was tightly clenched as he tried to control himself. He didn't think he'd be her first but he could feel her barrier against his fingers. But more than that, he had wanted her for so long, slowing down _now _seemed insane.

"Severus, _now!" _Her voice wasn't more than a hiss in his ear but it was all he needed.

He stretched himself over her, moaning when their bodies aligned. He felt her breath hitch as she spread her legs beneath him. He had once last thing he had to do. "Hermione, I love you." And with one swift movement he entered her and they both gasped. She was shuddering her body quaking against his. He held perfectly still, unwilling to move incase he had hurt her.

But she wouldn't have any of it. She buried her hands in his hair and brought his head down for a passionate kiss, meanwhile wrapping her legs around him. Getting the message he began moving inside her, fast, hard thrusts that had them both moaning. Snape could feel her walls pulsing around him and he knew any moment now she'd come.

"Severus." She came, moaning his name her hand clenching at his shoulders, running a foot up and down his calf. Snape shortly followed breathing her name over and over.

After their breathing had returned to normal Snape gently pulled out of her and wrapped his arms around her. She nestled into him and breathed in the scent of him, sweat and their love making. He smiled at the top of her head. "My dearest Hermione, I love you, my heart, I love you."


	13. Damn Them

After their breathing had returned to normal Snape gently pulled out of her and wrapped his arms around her. She nestled into him and breathed in the scent of him, sweat and their love making. He smiled at the top of her head. "My dearest Hermione, I love you, my heart, I love you."

* * *

Chapter 13- Damn Them

Hermione woke with the sheets playing across her sensitive skin and a warm body wrapped around hers. The musky air around her was almost pleasant to breath and for once the sun didn't blind her when she opened her eyes to the new day. She rolled over to find Snape still peacefully asleep. And she smiled as she traced the contours of his face, remembering the night before, something more magical to her than their wands on the dresser or the ghosts in the halls or the enchanted stairs and ceiling. And he had said it. He had said he loved her. Multiple times.

She moved to sit up that's when she felt the ache, and the sting on her neck. She reached up and brushed her fingers over the mark his teeth had made and smiled. She was really his. Closing her eyes Hermione relived the night, her breath caught as she remembered his hands and his mouth on her body, and the moment he thrust into her, telling her he loved her. When she opened her eyes a now awake Snape was watching her.

"How do you feel love?"

"Brilliant." They kissed. "Mmm no I take that back, I er, I'm sore."

Snape laughed, actually laughed, a deep throaty laugh that resonated through her and washed its husky waves over her skin. "I imagine. I shall get you some potion."

Snape stood and stretched and Hermione watched him hungrily. He stalked off to his bathroom and Hermione thought he looked even more delicious without the billowing robes. When he came back he watched her drink down the potion with a smirk. He could still the fire in her eyes.

"Feel better?"

"Yes."

"Good because I believe you still want a little more."

And with that Snape captured her lips in a telling kiss. It told how much he loved her, and how much he had hurt. He cupped her breasts in his hands and ran his fingers over her sensitive nipples sending shocking waves crashing through her. She began panting and lifted her hands to his chest, tracing his slick muscles with a faerie light touch. His breath caught and he pulled away from her looking at her hands. Her faint touch was sending chills through his body, not to mention her tenetive caress of his body was adding to his aching erection.

She stepped against him and sighed when their bodies lined up, a sweet relief only he could bring her. A blanket of calm settled over her, though the ache between her legs didn't cease. When she looked up him with her brown eyes and curly hair heat flooded Snape's groin. This girl could summon more emotions in him than Voldemort had been able to summon followers. He bent to kiss her, trying to push the Dark Lord from his mind. And he was losing himself to her, more completely and thoroughly than he could have gotten lost in his potions.

But as if she had read his mind Hermione gently pushed his mouth away than took his left hand in hers. "I almost forgot about this." She traced it with a delicate finger, imprinting his dark mark in her mind. She slowly raised her eyes from his arm to his scarred chest to his dark eyes. He was gazing at her with what looked like pain in his eyes.

"I wish I could forget those memories, loose myself in something so entirely as to forget. I wish I could burn this mark off my arm."

She covered the mark with her hand as if to protect it. "Then forget about everything but us. Loose yourself in me." Hermione begged.

And he did, taking her into his arms and making slow, perfect love to her.

8888888

"I suppose we should go to breakfast." Hermione grumbled.

"I suppose."

"Maybe we should have it brought here so we don't have to act like we hate each other. I wish things weren't this complicated with people."

"No. We'll go up to the hall. We'll go up there hand in hand."

"But everyone-"

"No buts. They can handle this."

"Oh gods above. Harry is going to flip! And what about Dumbledore? And Ron, and Ginny?"

"Damn them, Damn them all. We should be able to be in a relationship without the whole world wanting to curse us."

Hermione smiled and kissed him and then they got up and got dressed. And hand in hand they walked through the halls. The few stares they got there were nothing to the ones they got when they entered the hall, Snape's arms wrapped around her and one of her arms around her waist.

They walked in and ignored the sudden silence and ignored the uproar from the Slytherin and Gryffindor tables. They ignored Dumbledore's dark twinkling gaze. Snape walked her to her table where she plopped herself between Harry and Dean. Once she was settled Snape leaned in to kiss her before the entire hall. Which of course was not quite full on the weekend morning but as their lips parted they had no doubt that the entire school would know in a matter of minutes.


	14. Public Display

They walked in and ignored the sudden silence and ignored the uproar from the Slytherin and Gryffindor tables. They ignored Dumbledore's dark twinkling gaze. Snape walked her to her table where she plopped herself between Harry and Dean. Once she was settled Snape leaned in to kiss her before the entire hall. [Which of course was not quite full on the weekend morning but as their lips parted they had no doubt that the entire school would know in a matter of minutes.

* * *

Chapter 14- Public Displays

"Hermione. What is going on?" Ginny said leaning across a stunned Harry.

"What's it look like?" Hermione said kindly.

"Great Merlin, you and Snape are…wwooowww."

"Yup."

"So how serious are you guys?" Ginny was quick to get over it and Hermione was thankful for it because Harry's stunned face and Ron's angry one were just a little too much.

"Serious."

"Oh come on tell me!"

"Well um," Hermione bent closer to whisper, "I spent the night with him last night."

Ginny's jaw dropped, "Did you…"

Hermione nodded and blushed.

Harry snapped. "You two did what?!"

Snape was there in an instant, Hermione suddenly wrapped in his arms. "I believe, Mr Potter," Snape Sneered down at them, "The term Mr Weasley would have used is shag."

With that Snape billowed out of the hall Hermione close by his side. He took them to a dark niche under the grand stairs and placed a silencing spell around them. Snape stood almost touching her despite the generous space.

"So much for fixing that problem."

"Ah but we did, they all know. I never said they had to like it."

Hermione smiled. Snape's lip curled and he bent his head close, flicking his tongue over her neck. Her responding moan was a delicious sound sending heat to his already rock hard erection.

"I think this would be an opportune moment to put Potter's new information into the present tense."

There was a distinct animal heat in his eyes that Hermione couldn't resist. Clutching his robes to pull his head down to kiss him she relented. He kissed her passionately back, attacking her mouth with his tongue and teeth. He had her against the wall and his body was hard against her, pushing against her with all his might. His hands slid down her torso and then slid back up it under her shirt, his fingers worked their way under her bra and stroked her nipples. She gasped into his mouth and a feral growl was returned backed by his tongue stroking in and out of her mouth.

He gently gripped her breast, messaging them with a steady pressure, provoking many whimpers from Hermione who was pushing her body against his. She couldn't get enough of him and she was sure if he wasn't inside her soon she'd explode. Snape sensed her desperate need and smirked. He could play off that

One of his hands trailed down her body and stroked the length of the hemline of her pants, making her arch against him. His teeth grazed her bottom lip and his hand plunged below her waist line as he stroked her moist heat. He swore he heard her hiss _yes_. He shoved two fingers inside her pumping them in and out as deep as they could go. In one thrust he added a third finger and his thumb began working her hard nodule of pleasure.

He watched her writhing against his hand and the wall with hooded eyes. She looked so delectable like this, flushed and aroused. When he felt her getting closer and closer to release he stopped pumping his fingers and held them still inside her, applying pressure up against her walls and captured her mouth in another vicious kiss.

"I have dunderheads I must attend to. I expect to see you in class."

And with that he swept away leaving a hot and bothered Hermione still writhing against the wall. How was she supposed to go throughout the day like this?! Indignant she shoved her hands down her pants and worked her clit until she came. It wasn't enough. She needed him.

8888888

Snape smirked at his handiwork as he made his way to the dungeons. He had left her fully aroused and very much in need of release. She would have to come to him tonight and then he would ravage her and worship every centimeter of her body. His smirked increase as he thought of all he could do to her.

"A word Severus?"

Snape turned his head slowly, "Yes headmaster."

"What did I say about low key? This is preposterous!"

"I did it for her benefit."

"Her benefit? You mean its good that the entire student body is going to tease her and torture her now?"

Snape shrugged. "She wanted them to know. She's strong."

"Are you just going to give her everything she wants then?"

Snape thought about Hermione still writhing in the niche and a sneer decorated his features. "No not everything."

Dumbledore decided he didn't want to know. "Well now everyone knows so back to low key, please? And if there are anymore public displays I will not hesitate to suspend your teaching position. We need to keep the board from tearing this school apart."

"You have my word, headmaster."

And with that each man headed his separate ways.

* * *

Thanks to my amazing beta Lumora the White!!!


	15. A NeedTo Talk

Dumbledore decided he didn't want to know. "Well now everyone knows so back to low key, please? And if there are anymore public displays I will not hesitate to suspend your teaching position. We need to keep the board from tearing this school apart."

"You have my word, headmaster."

And with that each man headed his separate ways.

* * *

Chapter-15 A Need…To Talk

Hermione bit back frustrated screams and groans all day. The result of Snape's delicious torture never quite left and her excruciating need for him left her cranky. Half way through a class she would remember the incident, the feel of his hands on her body, and she'd be back to where she started; needy, delirious, writhing. Square one.

McGonagall was pretty sure she knew what she was seeing but, like Dumbledore, she decided she didn't want to know. She had a feeling that her star pupil would be making an after hours trip tonight. She shook her head as Hermione transfigured her book into sheets instead of the required rug.

888888

She lay in bed, her body twitching and shuddering, ever fiber anticipating his hands, his mouth, his tongue covering her body. Her frustration was peaking again just waiting for the time she could dart to his rooms. She waited as one by one she heard her fellow seventh years fall asleep, some snoring, some just breathing heavily.

She waited until she heard the boys door slam shut for the last time then flung out of bed and raced down the stairs, out of the portrait and crept down the many staircases to the dungeons. Once she was within the cool stone corridor she relaxed. She found his door and knocked.

888888

Snape jerked awake, immediately appalled at himself for falling asleep on his couch, straitened his robes and went to answer the door, mumbling about after hour visitors. He flung the door open with a scowl and a biting comment to throw at the visitor. His scowl turned into a smirk.

"Well, well, Miss Granger, out of bed after hours? That is five points from Gryffindor for disregard for the rules and perhaps a week of detentions."

"I'm in no mood for games Severus." Hermione growled.

She grabbed the front of his robes and pulled his head down and began kissing him, her hands already working on his many buttons. Snape pulled her away and looked her over. Her entire body was leaning towards him as if he were a magnet, she was flushed and breathing hard. She wore skimpy muggle pajamas; little shorts and tank top that left little to the imagination and in her eyes there was a fire…

With a sudden jerk her body was mashed against his and he was kissing her fiercely, dragging his teeth across her lips, his tongue plunging into her mouth with a vengeance. His tight grip on her arms dropped to her buttocks and he rammed himself against her, making her moan. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his hips, grinding herself against him in the process.

He managed to kick the door shut and bring her to the table in his private dining room. He vanished her clothes and his hands immediately attacked her breasts while his teeth scored the skin of her neck. Her whimpers were a siren call to him. He let it possess him for a moment before pulling back.

"I'm going to make you come so many times tonight you will wish you had walked away from our potion evenings. I'm not a gentle man and I think it is time you learned that."

"Good. I don't care. Just…just…" Her sentence ended in a moan with her eyes closed and her hands brushing over her own body.

He cocked one delicious eyebrow. "Just what, Miss Granger?"

Her eyes snapped open, the look in them so animal his erection was suddenly much more painful. "Just take me. Shag me senseless."

"I plan to."

He returned to her, his mouth dominating hers, his hands kneading her breast, gentle then fierce. She moaned into his mouth, rocking her pelvis against his. His nostrils flared with the scent of her arousal. His hands abandoned her breast and went to stroke her thighs, and barely flick her soaked core. She cried out, the grip of her hands in his hair tightening.

He stroked her slowly, relishing in her soft folds. She was panting now, her body arching to him, with every exhale he could hear a faint plead. He rubbed her hard, eliciting a groan that reached through him. He plunged his fingers into her, thrusting three at a time and rubbing her clit. She bucked her hips to meet his thrusts a loud "_yesss_" making its way from her lips.

When he felt her walls tightened he assaulted her lips again, his tongue mimicking his thrusting fingers. She came with an ecstatic scream, her body shuddering over his fingers. When she had stilled slightly he with drew his fingers and sucked them clean. Without giving her another second to breathe he dropped to his knees in front of her and gripped her hips in his hands. With a sneer of victory he licked her swollen folds and heard a shocked "oh!" above him.

He nipped the skin of her nether lips before driving his tongue inside her. Sucking and thrusting and nibbling, his mouth also dominated her core, her sobs of pleasure similar to those of submission. His fingers worked around his tongue until her strangled cry accompanied her release.

He let her body quake to stillness and her breathing slow before holding her and dropping to the floor on his knees and toes with her straddling his lap. He took her like that, his hands clenched around her buttocks and her finger nails digging into the skin of his neck. Each thrust sending her heels digging into the rug, her body arched perfectly over his.

He took her two more times that night, once roughly against the wall and again in his bed after teasing her body until her mind went blank with need. After their bodies had settled, she would not let him move and so for a long time they just lay there, still connected, still one.

888888

Running her hands along his back Hermione's mind slowly began to work again and she thought about the up coming month. It was already busy with teachers preparing for OWLS and homework loads would become heavier and heavier. The moments to be alone with Severus would diminish. What would happen then?

"Severus?"

"Yes Hermione?"

"Graduation is in a month."

She felt his body stiffen. "I'm aware of that."

"And well, I'll be legal. And I can go out on my own."

Snape gently removed himself from her and then flopped onto the bed, staring unseeingly at the ceiling. "I would understand if you wanted a younger, more suitable man now that you have some…experience."

Hermione was too shocked to do anything, she simply gaped at him. He took her silence as a confirmation and rolled so his back was to her. She gaped at his scarred back for only a second longer.

"NO!" She scrambled so that her hands were on his side and she was leaning over to see his face, hard and cold again. "I only want you! Just because I'm graduating doesn't mean I won't want you."

"How do you know? You've never been with anyone but Mr Weasley and myself, and I'm fairly sure that relationship wasn't serious."

"I love you." She said it as if that explained everything.

He studied her for a second then sat up. "Are you still going to when you go out into the world and you meet some handsome young fellow who-"

"I don't want-" Hermione's brows scrunched together and then she scrambled off the bed, standing with her fists clenched at her side. A look of horror crossed her face.

He didn't understand that look. Surely the horror of being with him would've come sooner, maybe when he kissed her, maybe when she first saw him in all his glory. Horror now just didn't make sense to him. He watched as her mouth opened and closed and her breathing became strangled.

"Are you trying to tell me that you don't want me?" Her voice broke.

For a second he didn't understand and then he got it. "No." He dropped his face to his hands. "I want you more than anything, I- I love you, but-"

"But you don't think I feel the same." She finished for him. He nodded. She crawled across the bed from him and curled her body around him, stroking his face and hair. "I don't want anybody but you. I don't care what's waiting out there for me as long as I'm with you."

Snape looked at her, holding her face in his hands. "Trust is not warranted in my life, Hermione. Doubt is a -"

"Shhh," She placed a trembling finger over his lips, giving him a sad smile, "You believe me. that's all that matters."

Understanding crashed through him in welcomed waves. He kissed her lovingly and pulled her down on the bed with him, wrapping his arms tight around her as if he would never let go. Hermione knew; he never really would.

* * *

Review please!! Thanks to my beta!!


	16. This is All I Know

"Shhh," She placed a trembling finger over his lips, giving him a sad smile, "You believe me. that's all that matters."

Understanding crashed through him in welcomed waves. He kissed her lovingly and pulled her down on the bed with him, wrapping his arms tight around her as if he would never let go. Hermione knew; he never really would.

* * *

Chapter 16- This is all I Know

Hermione passed with flying colors, as everyone knew she would. But no one was more proud of her than her potions teacher, her lover. He smiled at her when their eyes met across the crowd. As soon as the ceremony was over he pulled her into his arms and kissed her for all the school to see, eliciting gasps and murmurs and some "awwww's" from certain girls. He smiled against her lips, slowly pulling away, Hermione stopped him but threading her fingers in to his hair and pulling him closer. His smile widened against her lips as he kissed her again.

"What plans do you have for your future Miss Granger?"

"A potions apprentice if the dodgy old potions master will accept me." She threw him a snarky smile fit for the potions master himself.

Snape almost lost his composure. Almost. Clearing his throat, "Accepted." He put his arm around her, shielding her against the jostling of the crowd as they moved back towards the castle.

"My, my, a little hasty are we?" She chided with a laugh, kissing his neck.

"Hermione-" He could feel his temper flaring, but it was being over ruled by his desire for her. They had reached the castle, and he held a door that lead to his private quarters open for her.

She stopped just inside the door frame to look up at him, placing her palm against his the side of his face. After a moment of gazing into his eyes, she whispered tenderly, "I know love, I know."

They spent the night of her graduation in his rooms, talking, making love, reading, talking, making love, talking. She was glad she had a future with Severus to look forward to or things would be looking very boring right now. She wondered if eventually they'd start a family, or if Severus didn't want kids. She'd have to ask him sometime, as for now, she was lost in the present.

"Hermione."

"Yes?"

"Being single, being a man without a person in the world to love him is all I know. I'm afraid I am too lost in my ways for things to be much different than this." Severus pulled out a little box with a ring. "It was my grandmother's. I cannot ask you to marry me, and for that I'm sorry, but I will ask you to wear this ring. Will you wear it?"

"Of course." It saddened her a little that she wouldn't have a wedding. This worried her and brought her mind back to children. "Severus, can I ask you something?"

Her tone worried him but he nodded. "Anything."

"Do you- do you want kids? I wasn't sure but now I have to know."

Severus smiled, "I want all the kids you want, as many or as few as you want, all I care about is that they are ours, part you, part me."

Severus kissed the side of her neck. "In fact I think we should try conceiving one right now."

Sometime in the night, Severus lay on his back, with Hermione cuddled up next to him. He could feel her even breathing, and comforting sound of her heart beat so close to his own. He had felt something similar the moment that she had saved his life. Something glimmered in the moonlight illuminating the room. His grandmother's ring, well, it was Hermione's ring now. His heart swelled at the sight of the ring glowing on her finger. Hermione shifted in her sleep, folding herself tighter around him. Then he had an outrageous thought. Maybe he would do it. Maybe he would allow her light to save his ravaged soul as it had once saved his life.

"Hermione," His voice broke the darkness.

Hermione's eyes fluttered opened and she "mmmMMMmmm"ed

Then he said the last four words he had ever thought he would utter, "Will you marry me?"

* * *

Well, this is it, let me know what you guys think! A gazillion thanks to my amazing beta Lumora the White!!


	17. Hermione's Answer

I've gotten many requests for a chapter on Hermione's answer, people who want to see what she has to say. I've purposely left out her answer (I know, terribly cruel) but I want you all to use your imagination, what _would _she say? What do you _want _her to say?

If I get enough complaints about leaving her answer out I _might _write a quick little chapter on her response.

_Tchau_


End file.
